


i've got you (the heart and soul remix)

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Imprisonment, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Threats of Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: When Tony is kidnapped on a mission gone wrong, he finds himself trapped with no salvation in sight. He knows Steve's coming, he just don't know if Steve will get to him in time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Exchange





	i've got you (the heart and soul remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your whereabouts are my runabouts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139164) by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria). 



> Written for HogwartsToAlexandria for the Cap-IM Remix Exchange. Thank you to tinytelepathy and She'sLikeTexas for the beta job. Hope you enjoy!!

Tony came around to an ache in his shoulders and his ribs and his neck and, well, _everywhere_ , if he was being honest. That didn't bode well. He kept his breathing as slow and even as he could, and opened his eyes just a sliver. He was in a prison of some sort, that much was clear, but it was bigger than the cells he was used to. The room was huge and wide open, and from what he could see they had him restrained in the center of the room. He wiggled his fingers just enough to confirm that his hands were suspended above his head. The movement sent pain ricocheting through his arms, and he didn't quite manage to hold back a tiny gasp.

"Ah, good, you're awake."

Tony stayed still, hoping to feign unconsciousness a little longer. The sound of footsteps closed in on him, and Tony knew that he'd been made. He opened his eyes to meet his captor face-to-face.

The man was tall — nearly as tall as Thor — but thin and gangly. Tony bit his lip on the quip that popped into his head unbidden. Better not to give anything away too soon, if he could help it. He met the man's eyes head on instead, letting him set the pace of this conversation.

The man sneered at Tony. "What, nothing to say to me? Typical. You talk a big game, but when the chips are down that's all you are. Talk."

Tony just stared back at him.

The man backhanded him, and it was years of fights and the memories of age-old beatings that had him leaning into to slap instead of bracing for it. He took a moment to collect himself before turning back to the man and meeting his eyes. There was a flicker of confusion on his face at Tony's non-reaction, and Tony had to force himself to remain unresponsive.

Now that he was more fully conscious, his mind was running a mile a minute trying to piece together whatever had happened to land him here. He remembered a fight, an angry villain — HYDRA, he thinks — and a battle going perfectly until—

Oh. There had been a kid involved.

He'd seen it for the trap it was, but that didn't stop him zeroing in on the kid and the goon that was holding him. He could hear Steve screaming at him, though in his single-mindedness he wasn't sure whether that was real or his imagination trying to save him from his husband's wrath. Not that it mattered. He wasn't going to listen either way. Not when there was a kid at stake.

It hadn't been a surprise, getting his ass handed to him after that, but he wasn’t expecting to meet the kid's eyes head-on and see them widen, not with fear, but with pure shock. Almost like he hadn't expected Tony to save him. Almost like—

Tony's head snapped to the left again. His cheek stung, and the pain, coupled with all that he'd endured in the fight, was nearly enough to drive the breath from his lungs. He grit his teeth and swallowed. _Stark men were made of iron_ , and he wasn't going to show his weakness when Steve was on his way to come find him right now. God knew nothing could stop his husband when he was on a mission.

So Tony turned to face the annoyance in front of him with nothing more than a casually raised eyebrow.

The goon sneered at him. "Think you're so important, don't you? You and your holier-than-thou bullshit." He got up in Tony's face so that Tony could smell his rancid breath. "You're nothing."

"I'm sure that's what your bosses think."

As soon as his words registered in his conscious brain, Tony relaxed his jaw, waiting for another slap. It never came.

Instead, the man smirked. "There's that Stark wit. I was starting to wonder if you thought you were too good for little old me."

_I am_ , Tony thought, but he held his tongue this time around.

"You didn't think you were the closest Avenger out of chance, did you?"

Tony's stomach sank. No one was supposed to know that he was in Copenhagen for the summit. That meant there was a mole, either somewhere in SHIELD or somewhere in SI. That was the last thing he needed to worry about right now.

Literally, he realized, as the man pressed the edge of a knife against the underside of his jaw. "Now, Stark. Tell me. What is it that makes Captain America tick?"

Tony blinked. Some distant part of his brain did the calculations. It made sense. HYDRA was one of the few evil conclaves that had made their way through the more legitimate organizations over the years. It was certainly possible that there were some remnants remaining that not even Steve Rogers could root out. Hard-liners that would cede a mission only when death was the only alternative. It was possible.

But that didn't change anything about the position Tony was in. He could let his brain run through that issue in the background while the rest of his mind worked on getting him out of this in one piece. Steve would come find him soon enough. His transponder would still be emitting a signal and—

Oh, _fuck_.

Tony pulled himself out of his head just in time to see the way the underling in front of him smirked. It was as though he'd understood what Tony had just realized, and was about to make a big deal out of it. He spoke before Tony could get a word in edgewise. "Now you see, don't you? Your tech isn't going to get you out of this this time."

"You really think that's going to save you?" Tony spat.

The man's smirk widened. "I don't have to think it. Your face already told me I'm right."

Tony had never been good at playing nice with underlings, especially ones that had caught him with his pants down — or, in this case, without JARVIS, courtesy of a routine upgrade. It tended to make them think they were better at their job than they were.

But even if JARVIS's central servers weren't still running the update, a full download would take hours over a satellite uplink, and Tony didn't have time to wait for that to go through. Which left him here, with his mouth about to run away from him, and an arrogant Nazi in his face. He could see the train wreck coming, but he was too slow to stop it.

_Fuck_ but he hoped Steve would find him in time.

* * *

Tony lost track of time. His only saving grace at this point was that they hadn't managed to get him out of the suit. They probably could — a judiciously applied crowbar would probably do the job and injure Tony even more in the process. The goon he'd been dealing with had gotten sidetracked, though, and while Tony was doing all he could to keep the man unbalanced, that wasn't going to get Steve here any faster. Some part of him wondered how they'd managed to get the helmet off and why they weren't using that same process with the rest of the suit. No matter how unhelpful that line of thinking was, Tony couldn't keep his mind on the man in front of him for more than a few minutes at a time.

There had been electric shocks through the armor (normally defused by the suit itself instead of through Tony's body, but with JARVIS offline and nothing grounding him to the earth, that was a lost cause) and the same knife being brandished in his face repeatedly, but nothing really dangerous to his body or wellbeing. Well, other than the way the arm joints on the suit were struggling to keep his arms from popping out at the shoulder. The HYDRA agents were more interested in trying to pry information out of him than blood, and Tony held onto that. If they wanted him to give up Steve, they were going to have to do better than knives and empty threats.

Another goon made his way over to Tony's dance partner from the gaggle of observers off to the side. She leaned in close to the agent in front of Tony and whispered something to him. The man tilted his head toward her, listening, a slow smirk spreading over his face as she spoke. He turned toward her, kissing her deeply before shoving her back toward the other gathered goons.

"Well, Mr. Stark. I suppose you've made it clear where you stand on the matter. I don't think I'm going to convince you by conventional means."

"Damn right."

Tony regretted the words as soon as he spoke them. The agent smirked and sheathed the knife he'd been brandishing at Tony for hours. "I suppose we should try to come to some sort of agreement, then, don't you?"

"You're not getting shit from me."

"Of course not. Loyal to a fault, aren't you? What was I thinking, trying to sway you from your path?" His smirk widened as he placed a hand on Tony's chest. In the back of his mind, Tony knew where this was going. Alarm bells were going off in his head, but he couldn't parse through what the warning was about. "I guess I'll have to go a little further." There was a pressure against Tony's chest plate as the goon pushed gently. Tony realized a second too late what this was intended to do.

Pain shot through his arms, the numbness that had overcome them shattered with the motion. Tony gasped, his body twisting against the pain shooting down his arms, but that only made the pain worse. Bile rose in the back of his throat, the change after the long ache of suspension just harsh enough to shatter his calm. He'd barely moved at all, but his arms were screaming, his hands aching, his fingertips tingling. He forced his eyes open (when had he closed them?) to look at the goon, but the tears of pain in his eyes blurred the man. Tony swallowed.

"There now. That was fun, wasn't it?"

Tony bit the inside of his cheek. He kept his face as stoic as he could. He only got a smirk in return.

"No? Let's try again."

Another push, and Tony tasted blood as he bit through the skin of his cheek. Another push, and then another, and another, further each time, and then, just as Tony thought he might be able to breathe through the pain, the man gripped his shoulder and spun Tony 180 degrees, wrenching his shoulders and drawing a cry from his throat.

"There you go. That's what I've been looking for."

Tony breathed harshly through his nose, trying to regain his composure. As soon as he had the strength, he looked up to meet the underling's eyes. Without a word, he spit a mouthful of blood at his feet.

The knife came back up to Tony's throat almost before the blood hit the ground. Tony registered the bluntness of the blade through the haze of pain from his shoulders. Something in him — the part that was still awake, maybe, or the one that still knew how to be afraid — knew that feeling this particular knife cut through his throat would hurt like a bitch, would leave him aching and in pain long before he bled out. He swallowed against the blade. It didn't break skin, just pressed a blunt pressure against his neck.

"Now." The man took another step toward Tony. "I think it's time for you to give me what I want. The Captain. How do we take him down?"

"Go to hell."

The man pressed the knife to Tony's cheek. "You've used up my patience, Stark."

"Then why don't you do it."

Heat slashed through Tony's face as the goon pressed the blade into his cheek, slicing in the same motion. "Don't think I won't."

Tony's stomach sank. Steve wasn't coming, or if he was, he was going to be too late. This was Tony's last stand, his last moment, and with his tech failing and JARVIS out of his reach, there was nothing left to do but succumb. He met his captor's eyes head on. He wouldn't do him the favor of flinching. He didn't say anything. There was nothing left to be said.

There was a moment suspended in an eternity where the goon just met Tony's eyes, without saying or doing anything. Then the insanity filled his eyes and he started spitting slurs, screaming in Tony's face. Tony stayed still, facing him down with no uncertainty in his eyes. There was nothing left but this moment, and Tony wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of looking away.

The man pressed the knife against his neck, ready to bleed him dry, slow and steady, when there was a loud crash from somewhere across the room. He didn't look away from the underling in front of him; there was no reason to give them the satisfaction of falling into distraction. But the goon looked away, and for a second, Tony let his façade drop. Let himself breathe in heavily and try to center himself, desperate to just _be_ for a moment.

There was screaming from the other side of the room, the sound of bones breaking and bodies hitting the floor. Tony didn't look up, didn't dare let himself hope. Steve wasn't coming and Tony was stuck here, he was stuck _here_ , and—

The knife raked across his neck again, drawing a cry from his mouth. He couldn't hold back, too tired and aching to keep himself from hurting. He could be weak here, in this moment before his death. He could allow himself that.

More bones breaking, another body hitting the floor, and the next thing Tony felt was a pair of warm, careful hands on his cheeks. "Tony? Baby?"

Tony choked on a sob that could have been Steve's name. Not even he was certain what he was trying to say.

"I know, Tony. I know, baby, I'm here."

Tony leaned into Steve's hands. "Y'came."

"I always will."

Tony sobbed again. "Hurts."

"I know, honey. I know. But I'm getting you out of here, okay? I'm getting you out of here."

"Steve...."

"Yeah, honey?"

"Love you."

"No, no, Tony stay with me, stay—"

"Love you so much."

Tony drifted off into darkness to the sound of Steve screaming, letting himself sink into the pain and loss. That was all he had left.


End file.
